1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the field of networks, including switch fabric networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Switch fabric networks are generally known to one skilled in the art. An example of one is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/152,656 filed May 21, 2002, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
Generally, in a switch fabric network, a fabric master is the default destination for fabric errors and events before or in lieu of software selection. The fabric master has privileged access to the registers of all other nodes in that fabric. The fabric master also performs arbitration for shared resources in the fabric.